Freedom at a Price
Freedom at a Price is a case featured in Criminal Case as the twenty-second case of the game. It is the twenty-second case of Rosenoque and also the second case in Gaulstone. Plot After Thomas Ernest suggested a visit to the Gaulstone Zoo where Major used to work, the team heard that someone was found dead in the staff room. Major and the player went there where they are faced with the horrible discovery of the mauled corpse of zookeeper Evan Maxwell. They first suspected fellow zookeeper Red Neil who was accusing the victim of hurting the poor defenseless animals, therapist Michael Molony who found out that the victim was having a lot of meetings in strange places and zoo veterinarian Mathilda Alyssa who found out that the victim was stealing medications from her office. Later, the team found out that a tiger, stained with blood, was on the loose. They found the tiger which was used to kill Evan and managed to collect a sample of the blood while Major comforted the beast. Furthermore, they added student Joshua Blade who claimed innocence even if his presence in a zoo was suspicious and to Major’s surprise, they also added his mother, Marie Redmoon-Bilodeau, as the victim had attempted to make her expelled from the zoo because of her being part of the Redmoon family. Later, Red reported that the tigers were starting to act strangely in their cage but the detectives finally arrested Mathilda for the murder. Mathilda quickly admitted to the murder as she had enough after she learned that Evan was hurting the animals. She explained that Evan always hid the fact that he was mistreating the animals for them to listen to him, going as far to injure the cubs. When she tried to stop him, he pushed her to the ground and told her that she couldn’t stop him. Knowing that he wouldn’t listen, she took a tiger and let it loose in the staff room while Evan was inside, causing the tiger to maul him to death. She was sentenced to 10 years in prison with a chance of parole in 5 years by Judge Brighton. After the trial, Major and the player went to go ask Mathilda about Evan’s actions on the animals and if they could help. When questioned, Mathilda explained that she did saw something move in the scene after Evan’s death, but she didn’t waste her time checking as she didn’t want to get caught. Back in the staff room, the detectives found a crate of food that revealed a wolf cub that had marks of mistreatment on him. Upon seeing it, Major took the cub and said that he would take the little ball of fur back at his home to treat it correctly with Ethan and Janice's help. Meanwhile, the fact that the victim had tried to expel Marie from the zoo caught Jordan’s attention as he asked the player if they could go interrogate Major’s mother about it. When confronted by the matter, she said that rumors of her family having made a deal with a cult that was terrorizing the district had spread, but she just decided to not listen to them. She also said that she was worried for Diego as she didn’t see him for a while. Jordan, not convinced, asked to go investigate the zoo’s entrance where the team found a sketchbook belonging to a certain Rose Jackson showing a sacrifice. When asked about it, she explained that she was just wanting to draw what the cult would look like. After the events the team decided to relax by visiting the local carnival in town. Summary Victim *'Evan Maxwell' (found mauled to death in the zoo's staff room) Murder Weapon *'Tiger' Killer *'Mathilda Alyssa' Suspects Profile *The suspect eats bananas *The suspect reads The Jungle Book *The suspect has a cold Appearance *The suspect wears nail polish Profile *The suspect eats bananas *The suspect reads The Jungle Book *The suspect has a cold Profile *The suspect eats bananas *The suspect reads The Jungle Book *The suspect has a cold Appearance *The suspect wears nail polish Profile *The suspect eats bananas *The suspect reads The Jungle Book *The suspect has a cold Profile *The suspect reads The Jungle Book *The suspect eats bananas Appearance *The suspect wears nail polish Quasi-Suspects Killer's Profile *The killer has a cold. *The killer reads The Jungle Book. *The killer eats bananas. *The killer wears nail polish. *The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Staff Room. (Clues: Victim's Body, Torn Photo, Victim's Phone) *Examine Torn Photo. (Result: Photo of Two Men) *Examine Unknown Man. (Result: Suspect Identified; New Suspect: Red Neil) *Talk to Red Neil about the murder victim he found inside the staff room. (New Crime Scene: Zoo's Entrance) *Investigate Zoo's Entrance. (Clues: Faded Psychologist Test, Box of Medication) *Examine Faded Test. (Result: Psychologist's Name; New Suspect: Michael Molony) *Interrogate Michael Molina about the victim's well being. *Examine Box of Medicine. (Result: Medical Details; New Suspect: Mathilda Alyssa) *Interrogate Mathilda Alyssa about how she knew the victim. *Examine Victim's Phone. (Result: Threatening Text) *Analyze Threatening Text. (06:00:00; Attribute: The killer reads The Jungle Book) *Autopsy Victim's Body. (18:00:00; Attribute: The killer has a cold) *Go to Chapter 2. (No stars) Chapter 2 *Investigate Tigers' Cage. (Clues: Loose Tiger, Wallet, Rock Pile) *Examine Wallet. (Result: ID Card; New Suspect: Joshua Blade) *Talk to Joshua Blade about if he knew the victim. (Attribute: Joshua has a cold) *Examine Rock Pile. (Result: Bouquet of Flowers) *Examine Bouquet of Flowers. (Result: Message; New Suspect: Marie Redmoon-Bilodeau) *Interrogate Marie Redmoon-Bilodeau about her gift from the victim. (Attribute: Marie reads The Jungle Book) *Examine Tiger. (Result: Sample of Blood) *Analyze Blood Sample. (12:00:00; Attribute: The killer eats bananas) *Investigate Entryway Bench. (Clues: Tattered Message, Crate of Food) *Examine Tattered Message. (Result: Sender's Name) *Interrogate Michael Molony about his message to the victim. (Attribute: Michael eats bananas, reads The Jungle Book and has a cold) *Examine Crate of Food. (Result: Damaged Photo) *Analyze Damaged Photo. (12:00:00) *Confront Red Neil about his accusations against the victim hurting defenceless animals. (Attribute: Red eats bananas, reads The Jungle Book and has a cold) *Go to Chapter 3. (No stars) Chapter 3 *Investigate Staff's Lounge Area. (Clues: Soaked Paper, Torn Cardboard, Shredded Pieces) *Examine Torn Cardboard. (Result: Medical Box Message) *Confront Mathilda about the stolen substances she blamed the victim of stealing. (Attribute: Mathilda eats bananas, has a cold and reads The Jungle Book) *Examine Shredded Pieces. (Result: Message from Joshua Blade) *Interrogate Joshua Blade about his message to the victim. (Attribute: Joshua has a cold and reads The Jungle Book) *Examine Soaked Paper. (Result: Last Will) *Analyze Last Will. (09:00:00) *Talk to Marie Redmoon-Bilodeau about the last will's statement. (Attribute: Marie eats bananas) *Investigate Tigers' Cavern. (Clues: Victim's Glasses, Bloody Glove) *Examine Victim's Glasses. (Result: Red Flakes) *Analyze Red Flakes. (09:00:00; Attribute: The killer wears nail polish) *Examine Bloody Glove. (Result: Blood Sample) *Analyze Blood Sample. (15:00:00; Attribute: The killer has brown eyes) *Take care of the killer now! *Go to Shadows of the Mind (2/6). (No stars) Shadows of the Mind (2/6) *Go see what Mathilda wants. *Investigate Staff Room. (Clue: Locked Crate) *Examine Locked Crate. (Result: Crate of Food) *Examine Crate of Food. (Result: Injured Wolf) *Analyze Injured Wolf. (09:00:00) *Ask Michael Molony if it'll be safe to take the wolf cub home. (Reward: Zookeeper's Scarf) *Interrogate Marie Redmoon-Bilodeau about her supposed expulsion from the zoo. (Reward 20,000 Coins) *Investigate Zoo's Entrance. (Clue: Torn Journal) *Examine Torn Journal. (Result: Faded Journal) *Analyze Faded Journal. (06:00:00) *Interrogate Rose Jackson about her drawings of the cult. (Reward Burger) *Go on to the next case! (No stars) Trivia The case name is based off the idiom, "at a price", meaning that you can only earn something by paying a high price or by spending a lot of time and effort to achieve it. Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Rosenoque Category:Gaulstone